Ryuma
Ryuma (リューマ, Ryūma), real name Alfiere Kallarien (アルフィエル　カラリエン, Arufieru Kararien) is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. He is owned by akiVinz. Introduction "I have made mistakes. Now, I only wish that I could've corrected them when I had the chance." A man seeking redemption from his past, he now aims to preserve and save lives as repentance. Though he seems to be failing so far. Appearance and Personality Ryuma has white hair slicked back, with a strand from the center separated from the rest. He has narrow eyes with red irises and very thin, almost nonexistent eyebrows. He dons a white mantle with a dark red inside and a hood with black fur. He dresses in a black and white formal outfit. At first look, Ryuma appears to be an intimidating, dangerous individual, mostly because of his upbringing and his current choice of appearance. He seems to have quite the trouble expressing himself, since he is also unsure about himself. When he is 'on the job', he can perfectly disguise himself to the point of changing personalities, one of the techniques taught by his family. Only then he could show a wide range of expressions. At the moment as he tries to be more honest, he's showing his true personality. Although it is quite disturbing that he shows an evil smirk when he's happy or amused, but he was born with that face. Ryuma is inherently and genuinely kind and respectful, often speaking politely even with younger people. He tries his hardest to earn the respect of everyone, believing that he needs to earn everyone's approval. He does respect everyone for living their lives freely. Despite his kindness,, he's quite fond of messing with other people's heads. A master of psychology, Ryuma often demonstrates theories by using other people, sometimes for his amusement. He would tease someone with a poker face, and sometimes with his signature evil smirk. He also has quite the dark humor. As a person who grew up killing and stealing, Ryuma treats death and suffering as a normal, daily thing. Before, he thought little of people's lives, and only knows their value to how much Gald one would pay for their heads. He wouldn't flinch seeing a dead body, even until now. He does values lives now, but would treat a dead body as just a lump of meat. Seeing blood, however, makes him feel guilty. On the brighter side, he seems to be very fond of sweets. History Past Born to a family of assassins, Ryuma learned their family techniques since he was able to hold a dagger. His rapid progress in learning everything, he was regarded as a prodigy, his only weaknesses his sensitive skin and eyes (but he does have great eyesight in the dark, but not on the level of the Dyrs). He was taught that the value of people's only lies on how much money one would pay to take it. With strict, harsh training, he rose through the ranks of their clan and reached the elites and claimed the title of 'Ryuuma' by age 15. As was the clan's traditions and rules, their hierarchy was based on their ranks, which is why he was treated with much respect. By that time, he has also joined an unnamed Thieves Guild and was taught the ways of the thieves. He continued assassinating and stealing without question, but had his doubts sealed within himself. In later missions as he continued to mingle with the people, he questioned his morality, if what he's doing had some meaning or importance. With more interactions, he learned the value of others' lives, how one affects another, and how one's death could change another life. He was later eaten by the guilt of killing and thieving for the sake of money, and grew to despise the idea, but couldn't escape it. Two years ago, he tried to escape it by defecting from both the guild and his family, and has been running away ever since. The assassins clan just let him go, confident that he will carry on the job he was raised for. Since his journey two years ago, he was able to meet the will-be members of the Guild, Shin Vasara, Siegfried Viverri, Zwei, Solais, and Volpe la Destro. Only half a year ago did he settle in Void to live as another persona, taking his former ranking as a new name. However, in order to be able to live, he continued taking on assassination jobs even if he hated it, since that is the only thing he knew how. For now, he is wondering if he can really escape this path soaked in the blood of countless lives. He is doing his best at redeeming himself, but apparently, his best isn't enough. Recently, they have established a Guild named after his weapon with Ryuma as its founder and leader. The Guild grew infamous and gained its fearsome reputation quickly due to Sieg and Shin's... liveliness, and partly due to the members' intimidating appearances. Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Settling in Void, Ryuma and the family soon established their Guild with six members. When the incident at Thressou happened, Owl rescued a young half-Dyr child who has been caged for life and left the child in the care of Rosa Family. Initially indifferent to the child, Ryuma was forced to take care of her by Shin, and therefore, the child was given a name, Owlet. Fighting Style and Abilities Ryuma concentrates on looking for weak points, and attacks the most vulnerable parts, as he was used to assassination methods from the techniques of his family. Before delivering the final blow, he'll always say "Checkmate." ("王手です。" Oute desu.) Being an assassin and a thief, he does not have many battle-oriented artes, which explain why he starts with only four. Additionally, he doesn't do well against monsters, as he only knows how to kill people (and so, he leaves the monsters to Shin and Sieg). He's been learning summoning with Owlet and Sieg recently. * Assassination Skills Ryuma has the talent for assassination, honed from years of training. However, he can only assassinate people, and has no battle capability. * Thievery He has also trained in thievery, from pickpocketing to stealing valuable items, although he does not do any of it anymore. He has almost 100% chance of stealing items from monsters, however. Relationships *Kallarien Family - Ryuma has disowned his family, and cut off all relations. *Owlet - His adoptive daughter. He finds her quite troublesome, but is slowly getting attached to her as well. *Shin Vasara - A friend and part of his 'mafia'. He's amused at her reactions (tsukkomi) to his so-called humor. *Siegfried Viverri - A friend and part of his 'mafia'. Also the chef of said group. They respect each other, and often play shogi together. *Zwei - A friend and part of his 'mafia'. *Volpe - A friend and part of his 'mafia'. *Solais - A friend and part of his 'mafia'. *Caleb Imperia di Flagro - Possibly have met during his time in Salamandra. Ryuma denies remembering though. *Eva - A high bounty individual who Owlet and he encountered in Void. Was not a target of the Family, however. *Olivia Whisenthyme - Another person he and Owlet encountered in Void. *Nathaniel Eleidos - Encountered during his rounds in Void. He recognized Nat who had quite a large bounty from Garriver. Is also able to outwit the cat Gallery Ryuma_concept.jpg|Concept art of Ryuma Trivia *Likes: red, apples, tomatoes, sweets, mind/strategy games, the night and starry skies, fireflies *Dislikes: cooking, the sight of blood, killing, 'simple' stuff, sunlight, anything too luminous, torturing *'Alfiere' is the Italian term for the Bishop in chess. 'Ryuuma' (龍馬, 'dragon horse') is the promoted bishop shogi piece. 'Kallarien' just sounded nice. *Ryuma is good at disguises and pickpocketing. He's mastered assassination and thievery skills, but sucks at everything else. *The reason he keeps his current outfit is that he can keep a lot of stuff in it. He does take off the cloak when he fights. *He spent a lot of money starting anew, including buying a new house, starting a small group he plans on making a Guild, and his new outfit. Mostly on his new outfit. *He's basically Leer 2.0, with elements from the creator's other OCs Superbia (Project FD), Chrom, and Rhyme (both from Tales of the Nocturnes). *DO NOT EVER LET HIM COOK. He was taught a lot of things, and cooking is not one of them. He always had money to buy food anyway. *He is good at reading people, but bad at strategies against monsters, since monsters, to him, are too simple. *Because he has sensitive skin, he always does his job at night. He doesn't get sunburnt easily, but he hates the feeling of the sunlight on his skin. Artist's Comments akiVinz: so, I made a character with my favorite color palette. which is one reason why I like drawing this guy XD anyways, I wanted to complete that 'self' theme that is the central theme of both TOY and TOYRP, with Nat as 'discovery' and Rina as 'development', making Ryuma the 'redemption'. so I made him that guy who seeks redemption. Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human